Vongola Trip PART II ?
by Park Ye Jin
Summary: New update! Chap 5 perjalanan 'Vongola Trip' di...mana ya? Gomennasai late update T T. Hope you enjoy it Mind to RnR, follow, and favorite? / "HIEE! Kenapa ada Byakuran-san!" / "Akan kulawan 'BABAN' dengan KYOKUGEEN!" / "TSB atau dufan ya?" .Karena saya gapintar buat summary mending intip dulu
1. Chapter 1

Di OVA (aslinya), Vongola Decimo melakukan 'Vongola Trip' yang seru. Di fanfic kali ini, mereka akan melakukan 'Vongola Trip Part II' yang akan ada kejadian hal- hal yang tak terduga bahkan author pun tidak tahu... ._. Penasaran? Read yok~ Jangan lupa review ^^

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer by Akira Amano**

**Fanfiction by me**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): comedy (mungkin), friendship**

**Warning!: OOC parah, humor gagal, miss typo (?), buat anda kaum hawa setelah membaca ini anda akan menjadi k-popers (?) dan kaum adam setelah membaca ini anda akan menjadi fanboy author (weleh..) Waspada! Author disekitar anda! Waspadalah!**

_**Perigatan**_, di fanfic ini akan terjadi 'perubahan karakter', jadi mohon dimaklumi. Namanya juga fanfic kan? enjoy aja tjoy~

* * *

"Bangun Dame- Tsuna!".

"Ehm... Reborn.. 5 menit lagi..."

"Bangun!"

Tsuna malah menarik selimutnya dan tanpa disadari sebuah palu seberat 1 ton akan mendarat di wajahnya. "Ittai! Reborn! Bangunin lebih lembut bisa kan!?"

"Bangun Tsuna, hari ini kita akan melakukan 'Vongola Trip' lagi" kata Reborn menghiraukan perkataan Tsuna.

"Hah? Lagi? Gak mau!" bantah Tsuna sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

"Kali ini lebih istimewa.. Kita akan mengelilingi dunia dalam seminggu. Setiap orang boleh menentukan mau pergi kemana."

"Apa?! Mustahil! Seminggu mengelilingi dunia? Emang siapa aja yang ikut?!"

"Aku mengundang guardian mu, dan yang lainnya.. Pesertanya sama saja dgn 'Vongla Trip' waktu itu.." kata Reborn sambil menghitung jumlah guardian.

"Hah?!"

"Makanya bangun sekarang Dame- Tsuna!"

"Aduuh! Jangan tendang aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip aja ya, persiapan Tsuna horror banget...

Tsuna: Ini gara2 Reborn!

.

.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Ohayou! Juudaime!"

"Yosh! Sawada!"

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun~"

"Ohayou Tsuna-san~!"

"Bossu.. O-ohayou..."

"Ceh! Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan Vongola?"

"Tidak apa Ken.. Daripada di Kokuyo Land kita gada kerjaan.."

"Ceh! Dasar kacamata!"

"Hm.."

(gausah disebutin siapa aja yang nyapa udh ketauan kan? ._. yang terakhir tuh Hibari ya)

"Reborn! Ini jumlahnya berkali lipat dari sebelumnya!"

"Diam kau Tsuna." balas Reborn santai, dan dalam hitungan detik Reborn sudah mengganti pakaian seperti mbak-mbak pemandu. "Nah~ Minna-san~ Kali ini saya akan menjadi pemandu kalian~ 'Vongola Trip Part II' kali ini iisstimewa!~" lanjut Reborn mengikuti gaya Ceribel.

"Istimewa?" tanya Yamamoto

"Yap! Kita akan mengelilingi dunia dalam waktu seminggu, setiap orang boleh memilih mau kemana~" balas Reborn ala mbak-mbak pemandu

"Apa!? Itu sangat istimewa to the extreme!"

"Wuaaa! Haru ingin ke London desu! Kyoko mau kemana?"

"Hmm... Aku ikut onii-chan aja deh..."

"Kyokugen! (to the extreme) Aku mau ke Thailand agar bertemu guru Pao-pao! Yosh!"

"Onii-san... Guru Pao itu kan Reborn..." pikir Tsuna dalam hati

"I-pin ingin ke China!"

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san mau ke Italia! Guwahahaa!"

"Tsuna-nii, Fuuta ikutin Lambo aja deh~"

"Kenapa bilang ke aku Fuuta?"

Karena para anggota 'Vongola Trip' masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, lebih baik author skip aja ya

Reborn: Author pemalas

Author: Huu.. Biarin kozou!

.

.

"Nah minna-san~ Waktu berpikir kalian habis~ berdasar keinginan kalian, saya akan menyebutkan lagi tujuan kalian~" seru Reborn sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya.

Dan berdasarkan keinginan penumpang, inilah hasilnya:

Miura Haru: London

Sasagawa bersaudara: Thailand

I-Pin: China

Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi: Italia

Kokuyo Gank (Ken, Chrome, Chikusa): Mesir (keinginan Chikusa)

Hibari: Korea Selatan

"Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Reborn.

"Aku akan mengikuti Juudaime!" kata Gokudera berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga ikut Tsuna aja deh!" lanjut Yamamoto.

"Hah? Kenapa ngikutin aku?! Ehm.. Ano.. Dari dulu aku ingin coba ke Indonesia.." kata Tsuna sangaattt pelan.

"Pilihan yang bagus Juudaime! Saya juga ingin ke Borobudur!" kata Gokudera makin semangat.

"Aku sih ingin nyoba naik 'bajaj'" kata Yamamoto, santai

"Baiklah~ Semua sudah memutuskan~ Gianini si supir akan mengantar kita, pertama kita akan ke London, pilihannya Haru"

"Hahi?! Haru desu? Yes! Haru ingin bertemu 'Wan Direksiens!" semangat Haru sambil fangirling

"Habis ke London kita akan ke Italia, Mesir, Indonesia, Thailand, China, dan berakhir di Korea Selatan~"

Dan satu bis bersorak ria (minus Kokuyo Gank dan Hibari)

"Tapi bosan ya, kalau selama perjalanan gak ada hiburan.." kata Tsuna tiba-tiba.

"Iya desu... bosan bosan bosan" kata Haru ngikutin Ipin (bukan I-pin bom manusia ya..)

"Hey kozou..." tanya Hibari tiba-tiba dari bangku paling belakang

"Ada apa, Hibari?"

"Perjalanan masih jauh kan?"

"Yah, tentu.."

"Hm.."

Hibari langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke bagian supir, setiap dia melewat, Hibari ditatap takut oleh Tsuna dan Lambo.

"Hey, apakah mp3 player ini kosong?" tanya Hibari datar sambil menunjuk yang ia maksud.

"Ya, silahkan dipakai~" balas Gianini ramah.

"J.. Juudaime..." bisik Gokudera.

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?"

"Jangan-jangan dia mau muter lagu Namimori anthem.."

"Oh iya... waduuh..."

[Sementara itu Hibari]

"Apa aku bisa mengatur player dari kursi belakang?" tanya Hibari tetep datar.

"Tentu bisa. Gunakan remote ini." balas Gianini sambil menyerahkan remote yg dimaksud.

"Hm.." tanpa berpikir panjang Hibari langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memencet tombol di remote.

Ki.. Kira-kira lagu apa yang akan diputar Hibari-san? Apakah Namimori Anthem? pikir Tsuna dalam hati.

"Hahi! Haru kenal lagu ini desu!" seru Haru tiba-tiba

"Haru juga? Aku juga seperti pernah dengar!" balas Kyoko

Sementara seisi bis masih bertanya-tanya judul lagunya, karena penasaran, Gokudera pun langsung bertanya ke Gianini.

"Gi.. Gianini-san. Judul lagunya apa ya?"

"Hmm... Disini terltulis 'Gee-SNSD" jawab Gianini

"Hah?! Hibari-san K-popers!?" tanya Tsuna ke Gokudera sambil bisik-bisik.

"Seleranya bagus juga!" timpal Yamamoto santai.

Sementara Hibari dengan seksama mendengarkan lagunya dan Hibird yang ikut menyanyikan lagu Gee tersebut.

"Neomu banjjak banjjak nuni busyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun No No No No No" nyanyi Hibird dengan nadanya yang khas.

"Hibird, kau salah. Seharusnya 'Oh Oh Oh Oh'" kata Hibari membenarkan dengan wajah datar.

hiiyy! Bahkan Hibari-san hapal liriknya! pikir Tsuna ngeri.

Dua jam berlalu, dan selama dua jam lagu k-pop milik Hibari terus diputar.

"Minna-san~ 5 menit lagi kita akan sampai di London~" muncul Reborn tiba-tiba tetap menggunakan baju mbak-mbak pemandunya.

"Fuhi.. Haru capek duduk.. Tapi bentar lagi Haru akan ketemu 'Wan Direksyen desu!"

"Haru enak yaa..." balas Kyoko sambil tersenyum

* * *

Kira-kira selama di London mereka akan ngapain ya? Apakah Haru akan bertemu 'Wan Direksiens' sesuai keinginannya? Apakah Bianchi akan bertemu Rihanna sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Oh na na, what's my name?'

Oke, yang terakhir tadi abaikan

Ehem, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya!:) Kalo reviewnya udh lbh dr 3 ntar Ye Jin lanjutin! Jadi wajib review! *maksa* Saran ya kalo bisa ato request ceritanya mau gimana, ai tunggu xD

Akhir kata, _peace, love and gaul_ fr author


	2. Chapter 2 -- London desu!

Chapter sebelumnya:

Vongola tiba di tujuan pertamanya, London, keinginan Miura Haru. Apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan mereka terutama Haru saat di London? Apakah mereka akan menemukan pedagang takoyaki? Atau mereka akhirnya mengetahui siapa author sebenarnya? Oke abaikan. Ayo kita simak, habis baca jangan lupa review^^

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer by Amano Akira**_

_**Fanfiction by Park Ye Jin di ffn**_

_**Starring: Vongola decimo**_

_**Warning: OOC, gaje, humor gagal, typo, huhuuhu.. /?**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - London desu!**

**.**

**.**

"Hahi! Haru beneran di London desu!" teriak Haru sambil ber'hahi' ria.

"Waktu kita disini hanya bentar Haru, manfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin." kata Reborn sambil duduk di pundak Haru.

"Okay desu! Haru ingin ke Mansion Square! Katanya 'Wan Direksiens' ada disana desu!" kata Haru langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

"Haru cepat sekali larinya. Kita kan gatau daerah London…" cemas Kyoko.

"Yosh! Tak apa Kyoko! Kita ke menara Bigbang saja! Kemarin kamu ingin kesitu kan?!" seru Ryohei sambil menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Big Ben onii-chan…" Kyoko membenarkan.

"Yosh! Kozou! Aku dan Kyoko akan ke menara Big Ben!" Ryohei menghiraukan adiknya.

"Kita ga bisa misah. Begini saja, kita bagi dua kelompok. Kelompok satu ikut Haru ke Mansion Square, kelompok dua ikut Sasagawa bersaudara ke Big Ben." kata Reborn.

Dan vongola decimo pun setuju dan mereka mengundinya dgn jan ken pon alias suit jepang.

"Oke, jan ken pon!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Dan hasilnya…

Kelompok Haru: Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin, Hibari, Gianini, Chrome.

Kelompok Sasagawa bersaudara: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Ken, Chikusa.

"Oi, kozou.."

"Ada apa, Hibari?"

"Aku tak suka bergerombol dan boyband aneh disini. Aku tunggu di bis." kata Hibari singkat.

"Yah, sesukamu saja."

[Buat Directioners! Maaf ya… Author Directioners juga kokk! Kalimat Hibari gausah dimasukin hati oke?^^

Hibari: Ini semua karena kamu author..

Author: Hiee?!

Hibari: kamikorosu!

Author: ga nyambung!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah pembagian kelompok, masing-masing kelompok diberi waktu dua jam untuk mengeliling London asalkan tetap bersama kelompoknya.

"Hahi?! Kalian kenapa ada disini?"

Haru yang sedang menanti-nantikan idolanya itu terkejut dan langsung memberhentikan aktivitasnya mencari kamera yang akan ia gunakan untuk foto bersama idolanya.

"Reborn bilang kita gak boleh pisah. Lagipula kami khawatir Haru tersesat." jawab Bianchi.

"Iya Haru-nee, lebih baik kita bersama-sama!" lanjut Fuuta.

"Hehe, Haru gak akan ilang kok, Haru cuman mau kesini aja…" balas Haru sambil merogoh tas dan saku jaketnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chrome dan Gianini yang daritadi tercenggang dengan Mansion Square perhatiannya teralih oleh tingkah laku Haru. "Eh, aku ingin foto bersama 'Wan Direksiens' desu.. Tapi Haru lupa nyimpen kamera dimana…"

"Fuuta… Lambo mau permen…" dan tiba-tiba saja ada bocah sapi memotong omongan Haru.

"Lambo, gak boleh! Kita gapunya uang!" kejar I-pin.

"Lambo masih punya permen di rambutmu kan?" kata Fuuta mencoba sabar.

"Hahi, benda kotak dirambut Lambo itu kamera Haru!" tiba-tiba saja Haru menunjuk kearah yang ia maksud dan langsung berlari mengambil kameranya.

"Haru! Itu permen Lambo!" teriak Lambo dari kejauhan. Tetapi Haru tidak mendengar, ia sibuk dengan 'Wan Direksiens' yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Lambo! Itu kamera, bukan permen!" koreksi Fuuta dan I-pin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kelompok Sasagawa bersaudara..

"Suge… Ini yang namanya menara Big Ben ya?" Yamamoto berdecak kagum dengan pose santainya.

"J.. Juudaime.. Anda bisa menaruh jam ini di kamar anda jadi anda tak perlu kesiangan lagi!" Dan entah sejak kapan Gokudera berani berbicara _to the point_ ke bossnya sambil masang wajah bahagia.

"Eh? Hahaha…" _Aku gak bisa ketawa_… pikir Tsuna.

"Sawada! Kyokugen! Kita panjat menara ini sampai atas lalu kita berfoto!" semangat Ryohei membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna.

"He? O.. Onii-san.. Emang boleh?" kata Tsuna berusaha menolak.

"Ide bagus, Ryohei." setuju Reborn, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsuna "Tsuna, angkat mereka semua."

"Hiee! Gimana caranya?"

.

.

.

"Juudaime! Anda hebat!"

"Kamu kuat ya, Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun~ berusahalah~"

"Sawada! Kau benar-benar kyokugen!"

"Ceh, kenapa aku mesti ikut segala?!"

"Tenanglah Ken.."

Dan apakah readers bisa nebak apa yang dilakukan Sawada? Ehem, dia mengangkut kelompoknya menggunakan pil Dying Will, sementara kelompoknya duduk di sebuah perahu kecil, semacam poci-poci (?) Darimana mendapatkannya? Jangan tanya, pokoknya Reborn yang ngambil perahu itu.

"Huuf… Akhirnya sampai.." hela Tsuna.

"Yosh! Kita foto disini!"

"Tapi, siapa yang ngambil fotonya onii-chan?"

"Berarti itu pekerjaan boss…" Reborn tersenyum licik.

"Hiee! Aku juga mau foto Reborn!"

"Jangan bantah!"

"Ittai! Jangan tendang aku lagi!"

.

.

.

.

"Lalu, kita kemana? Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi Reborn-san." kata Gokudera sambil melirik kearah jamnya. (padahal dibelakangnya ada menara Big Ben gede…)

"Kita tunggu keputusan Haru yang ingin kesini…" balas Reborn sambil duduk di pundak Yamamoto.

"Tapi.. Haru dan yang lain dimana ya?" tanya Tsuna melirik ke sana-kemari mencari alamat palsu /salah/

"Dasar Aho onna.. Beraninya dia membuat juudaime menunggu…!" kesal Gokudera dan akhirnya ditenangkan oleh Yamamoto. "Maa.. Maa.. Bagaimana kalau kita susul ke Maison Square? Pasti mereka masih disana.."

"Mansion Square yakyuu baka! Makanya kau bodoh, pelajaran pun selalu dapat merah!" timpal Gokudera ancang-ancang akan menonjok Yamamoto sedangkan Yamamoto sendiri hanya tersenyum santai seperti biasanya.

"Go.. Gokudera-kun.. Sudahlah.." Tsuna menenangkan.

"Lalu kita gimana Tsuna? Kau kan boss, kau harus memutuskan.." kata Reborn tiba-tiba masih duduk di pundak Yamamoto.

"M.. Menurutku Yamamoto benar, lebih baik kita ke Mansion Square saja.." balas Tsuna yang tumbennya langsung jawab pertanyaan Reborn. Biasanya kan kalau dia disuruh memutuskan sesuatu oleh Reborn jawabannya 'Apa?! Aku yang memutuskan?! Aku gak pernah bilang mau menjadi bos mafia!'

Oke, kita abaikan..

"T.. Tapi Reborn, bagaimana dengan Hibari-san?"

"Tenang saja.. Dia pasti.."

[Sementara itu Hibari dan burung kesayangannya, Hibird..]

.

.

.

"Coba kau ulang lirik yang salah, Hibird."

"Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi  
Morae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri  
Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka  
Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji"

Nyanyi Hibird sambil mengepakan sayapnya.

"Hm.. Kau hampir bisa mengganti posisi TAP di BigBank.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta melambai kearah kelompok Sasagawa bersaudara yang habis dari menara Big Ben.

"Ah, Fuuta, bagaimana Haru?" tanya Tsuna sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit agar sejajar sama Fuuta.

"Haru-nee lagi ngantre ditandatangan bajunya oleh idolanya.." balas Fuuta sambil menunjuk kearah Haru.

"Kyaa! Haru sudah dipeluk dan foto bareng desu! Sekarang malah baju Haru akan ditandatangani!" teriak Haru dari kejauhan dengan riang.

"H.. Haru.." Tsuna jawdrops gatau mau ngapain.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian disini?" tanya Yamamoto ke Bianchi yang emang ada di dekatnya.

"Hmm.. Satu jam lebih, kami hanya menunggu dan si sapi bodoh itu menangis terus minta permen" jawab Bianchi acuh sambil menunjuk Lambo tanpa melihatnya.

"Tsuna! Haru gamau membelikan Lambo permen! Belikan aku, Dame-Tsuna!" tiba-tiba saja Lambo manjat ke muka Tsuna sambil meninggalkan tangisan dan ingusnya dimuka Tsuna.

"Lambo! Jangan!" larang I-pin.

"Kau menyuruh membeli permen tapi memanggilku Dame-Tsuna?!"

.

.

Tak lama setelah insiden itu, Haru pun datang menghampiri kelompoknya, dan tanpa disadari Tsuna dkk sudah ada disitu.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san dan yang lain kenapa disini? Bukannya kalian di Big Ben desu?" tanya Haru sambil membawa kamera dan menjaga bajunya yang sudah penuh coretan tanda tangan idolanya.

"Ehm.. Urusan kita sudah selesai, jadi kita menyusul kalian.." balas Tsuna sambil ngelap mukanya yang penuh ingus dan air mata Lambo.

"Tsuna-san, baik sekali desu!" Haru sudah siap ancang-ancang meluk Tsuna tapi terhenti karena teringat sesuatu, "Hahi! Maaf Tsuna-san, Haru tak bisa memeluk Tsuna-san!"

_Justru bagus… _pikir Tsuna dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan, "Emang kenapa Haru?"

"Haru-chan, apa itu dibajumu?" muncul Kyoko tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk baju Haru yang cemong.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! 'Wan Direksiens' tadi habis memeluk Haru desu! Lalu kita foto bersama dan salah satu personilnya, Malik Zain mencium pipi Haru desu! Hahi.. Haru… Ingin mati desu…" katanya panjang lebar sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Makanya, Haru gak bisa meluk Tsuna-san desu.. Nanti aroma 'Wan Direksiens' hilang…." lanjut Haru 'panas'. (ehem…)

Dan Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa garing..

.

.

.

.

Reborn yang daritadi hanya melihat akhirnya membuka suara, "Minna, waktu kita habis. Kita harus melanjutkan ke perjalanan berikutnya."

"Hahi! Tapi eventnya belum selesai desu…." Haru sweat-drop medengarnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke bis.." Reborn menghiraukan perkataan Haru.

"Haa.. Reborn-chan, Haru ingin mengucapkan salam dulu ke mereka desu…."

"Ayo, Haru-nee.. Nanti kita telat.." kata Fuuta menarik baju Haru.

"Haru jahat! Gak mau beliin lambo-san permen!" Lambo gak nyambung.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Hibari tanpa melihat kearah mereka sedikitpun dan masih sibuk dengan remote di tangannya.

"I..iya" jawab Tsuna singkat karena dia gak mau di gigit sampai mati. (emang jawab gitu doang bakal di kamikorosu? ._.)

"Minna-san~" baru saja Vongola Decimo duduk, Reborn muncul dengan baju ala mbak-mbak pemandunya, "Kita sudah ke London, kita akan lanjutkan ke Italia~"

"Guwahaha! Lambo akan ke boss bovino dan minta permen sebanyak-banyaknya!" tawa Lambo.

"Lambo, duduk yang benar!" perintah I-pin yang tetap dihiraukan Lambo.

"Minna~ bersiaplah~" kata Reborn lalu menghilang yang ternyata dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dan semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' duduk dengan tenang sambil mendengar lagu-lagu kumpulan K-pop milik Hibari.

* * *

**_Author's note_**:

Ehem.. Agak gaje ya? Bukan agak lagi deh kayaknya.. ._. gomenne..

Oya, Ye Jin mau bales review readers disini ya~ Makasih yang udh review^^

**Wkkk, mungkin seharusnya Hibari muterin lagunya Big bang yang Fantastic Baby(?)  
Saya nggak tahu kalau Hibird bisa bahasa Korea.. :D**

A: Iyanih, Ye Jin puterin di chapter dua w

Haha, hasil ajaran Hibari-san~ Btw, thx udh review!

** -****mysteltainn (Guest)**  


**Woh, bikin ngakak! Hebat deh ini humor tapi (menurut saya) tetep  
IC...  
Jadi gak sabar pas vongola ke indonesia... kalo bisa bikin tsuna dkk. dikejer  
ondel2, atau banci, atau preman pasar juga boleh /nak  
Dan kalo bisa varia dimasukin juga biar kaya' di OVA ;D  
Overall nice, keep going! (****・****ω****・）****ノ**

A: Wuih.. sangkyu reviewnya~ Oke deh, Ye Jin usahain^^ Soalnya kan Goku pengen ke Borobudur, hoho~

Varia? Siap~ Ikutin terus Trip mereka ya^^

* * *

Oya, akhir kata, mungkin ada yang bertanya gimana cara mereka bisa secepat itu nyampe ke London? Bisnya menggunakan sistem pesawat ciptaan Gianini, jadi cepet sampe~^^

* * *

Next - _**Italia**_, ngeennq~ /bunyi bis terbang/

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Lambo, Fuuta, dan Bianchi di Italia? Apakah mereka bersenang-senang? Apakah Lambo bertemu bos Bovino dan bisa minta permen? Apakah Bianchi akan melayat ke makam mantannya, Romeo? Apakah author makin banyak punya fanboy dan fangirl?

Oke, abaikan (lagi) yang terakhir.

Jangan lupa review ya~ Kasih flame gapapa asalkan ngebangun. Seperti biasa, akhir kata dari Ye Jin,

_Peace, love, and keep love author _


	3. Chapter 3 - Guwahaha! Italia!

Chapter Sebelumnya:

Keinginan Haru tercapai, meskipun harus berakhir 'menyedihkan'. Kali ini anggota 'Vongola Trip' akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Italia. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan disana? Apakah Lambo bisa dapat permen dari boss-nya? Apakah anggota 'Vongola Trip' bisa bersenang-senang?

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer by Amano Akira selalu, kalau milik Ye Jin, Goku udah dipasangin sama Haru, makanya KHR! milik Amano Akira**

**Fanfiction by Park Ye Jin in ffn**

**Genre(s): seperti biasa.. Humor(gagal), Friendship**

**Rate: T, K juga boleh (?)**

**Starring: Vongola Decimo**

**Guest Star: CEDEF aka Outside Advisors, Varia, Cavallone Family, dll**

**Warning!: (berusaha untuk tidak) OOC, humor(gagal), typo, dll**

* * *

Starto~

**Chapter 3 - Guwahaha! Italia!**

**.**

**.**

"Minna-san~ Kita akan tiba di tujuan kita selanjutnya, Italia dalam waktu 15 menit lagi~"

"Guwahahaa! Bos bovino pasti kaget melihat Lambo yang makin gagah!" padahal saat itu tampang Lambo masih ingusan.

"Aho ussi! Duduk yang benar!" kata Reborn melempar kapur (yang entah didapat darimana) kearah kepala Lambo sampai jadi bubuk.

Lambo cuman bisa tepar.

"Lambo, daijobu?" tanya I-pin sambil megang-megang kapur yang sudah jadi bubuk.

"Lambo-san.. pusiing…"

.

"J.. Juudaime! Lihat! Itu Colloseum!" seru Gokudera, matanya (lagi-lagi) berbinar.

"Go.. Gokudera-kun, kamu kan orang Italia, kamu belum pernah ke Colloseum?" tanya Tsuna (agak) ragu.

"Belum juudaime.. Ayah selalu melarang saya ke kota, tapi nanti saya akan kesitu bersama anda juudaime!"

"Kalau Tsuna ikut aku juga ikut deh." sambung Yamamoto.

"Colloseum itu tempat untuk bertarung kan?! Kyokugen! Sawada! Kau harus menjadi lawan partner ku!" semangat Ryohei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tsuna.

"O.. Onii-san.. Yang punya acara di Italia Lambo, Fuuta, dan Bianchi kan?" kata Tsuna gagap kayak azis gagap.

"Aku cuman mau ketemu ayahku.." balas Bianchi tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau kemana ya?" tanya Fuuta ke dirinya sendiri.

"Fuuta… Kan kamu ingin ke Italia?"

"Oh, Tsuna-nii, aku ikutin Lambo cuman buat jagain Lambo kok.."

"Hah?"

.

"Minna, karena sepertinya yang bersangkutan tidak punya tujuan tertentu di Italia, bagaimana kalau kita ke markas Vongola?" seru Reborn menggunakan baju ala mbak-mbak pemandu-nya.

"Ide bagus Reborn-san!"

"Ooh.. perusahaan pamanmu ya, Tsuna?"

_Yamamoto… Lagi-lagi menganggap mafia-mafiaan… _pikir Tsuna pasrah.

"Yosh! Aku pingin lihat markas Mongol itu!"

"Vongola! Kepala rumput!"

Suasana chaos..

.

.

.

"G.. Gokudera-kun, sudahlah…"

"Apa boleh buat jika juudaime berkata seperti itu.." Gokudera kembali ke tempat duduknya 'terpaksa'.

"Tapi kita bagi kelompok lagi, dibagi menjadi tiga, kelompok satu ikut Lambo, kelompok dua ikut Bianchi, dan kelompok tiga ikut ke markas Vongola." kata Reborn.

"Reborn, biar Fuuta yang menemani Lambo!" seru Fuuta semangat.

"Hayato, ikut aku ke rumah.." kata Bianchi memotong perkataan Fuuta.

"Tidak! Aku akan menemani juudaime!" tolak Gokudera tanpa melirik ke arah kakanya.

"Gokudera-kun, lebih baik kau menemui ayahmu, pasti ayahmu senang.."

"Apa? B.. Baiklah jika juudaime berkata seperti itu, aku akan ikut aneki.." lagi-lagi Gokudera terpaksa.

"Baiklah, kelompok satu Lambo, dan Fuuta. Kelompok dua Bianchi dan Gokudera, sisanya menunju markas Vongola."

.

.

.

"Minna-san~ Kita sudah tiba di depan markas rahasia Vongola" seru Gianini dari bangku supirnya.

_Waah.. Seperti apa ya markas Vongola itu? _pikir Tsuna berdebar-debar.

"Itu dia, markas Vongola.." kata Reborn membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

Tapi Tsuna salah. Yang ia lihat bangunan cukup besar yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon disekitarnya dan sepertinya lumayan mencolok jika ada musuh masuk.

"Hah? Itu 'markas rahasia'?" tanya Tsuna gak percaya.

"Suge… Perusahaan pamanmu hebat, Tsuna!"

_Y.. Yamamoto.. Lagi-lagi dia kira Vongola itu perusahaan pamanku…_

"Yak, kita sampai, juudaime~" kata Gianini sambil mendaratkan bisnya di tempat parkir (?) yang berada di depan markas rahasia Vongola.

"Yah, Reborn kita berpisah, aku akan kembali lagi kok, hanya sebentar.." Bianchi meluk-meluk Reborn sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Bianchi, waktu kita cuman dua jam, jadi kau dan Gokudera hanya punya waktu satu jam.." kata Reborn menghiraukan kalimat Bianchi.

"Tentu saja, Reborn ku tersayang.. Ayo Hayato, ayah pasti merindukanmu.." balas Bianchi yang langsung menoloh ke arah adiknya yang daritadi menggerutu gara-gara gak bisa bersama juudaime-nya.

"Ceh.. Baiklah juudaime, saya pamit, maaf saya tidak bisa mendampingi anda.." balas Gokudera sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dihadapan Tsuna.

"I.. Iya.. Hati-hati Gokudera-kun, Bianchi juga.."

"Tsuna-nii.. Aku dan Lambo juga duluan ya…" seru Fuuta sambil menggandeng erat-erat Lambo.

"Fuuta! Sakit!"

"Haha… Hati-hati ya.. Oya Fuuta, kenapa kamu ingin banget ikut Lambo?" tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa markas Bovino agar bisa kutulis di buka ranking ku dan bisa membandingkan bagusan mana markas Bovino atau Vongola…" jawab Fuuta semangat.

.

Kyoko yang daritadi memasang wajah cemas dilihat oleh Haru, "Ada apa Kyoko-chan?" tanya Haru.

"Aku khawatir jika hanya Lambo dan Fuuta yang jalan-jalan, mereka kan masih kecil…" balas Kyoko cemas.

"Ah, Reborn-san! Haru dan Kyoko akan menemani Fuuta dan Lambo." seru Haru tiba-tiba dari bangkunya sambil melambai-lambai gak jelas.

"Boleh juga, pastikan si sapi ga berisik. Lebih baik Gianini ikut mereka juga, mereka kan gak apal daerah Italia.." jawab Reborn dilanjutkan menoleh ke arah Gianini.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita ke markas Bovino.." sahut Gianini sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

"Ayo!" sorak kelompok Lambo senang.

"Supir." belum satu langkah Gianini berjalan, tiba-tiba dari bangku belakang ada yang memanggilnya, "Ya, ada apa, Hibari-san?" tanya Gianini menoleh ke arah yang manggil dia alias Hibari.

"Aku tidak akan ikut dan akan menunggu di bis. Apakah bis ini ada TV-nya?" tanya Hibari masang tampang datar.

"Ya, di remote itu tekan saja tombol hijau, dan akan muncul TV dari sini.." jelas Gianini sambil menunjuk ke arah atap bis.

"Hm.." Hibari mencoba menekan tombol yang dimaksud, "Baiklah, Arigato.." balas Hibari sambil merogoh sakunya.

.

.

"Sugee… Ini ya perusahaan pamanmu, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto berdecak kagum.

"Y.. Yamamoto.. Ini buka perusahaan pamanku.. Ini..~" belum selesai Tsuna menjelaskan yang sebenarnya ke Yamamoto, Reborn langsung loncat dan duduk di kepala Tsuna. "Ittai! Reborn! Itu tidak sopan!"

"Yak, ayo kita masuk.." kata Reborn mengabaikan Tsuna.

Baru sekitar 3-4 langkah kelompok tiga berjalan, mereka dihadang oleh seorang wanita berambut perak yang menodongkan pedangnya.

.

[Si wanita: Vrooi! Aku bukan wanita dasar author jelek!

Author: Tapi kamu cantik!]

.

"Vrooi! Sampah! Kenapa kalian disini!" teriaknya dari atap.

"S- Squalo?" kata Yamamoto gak percaya.

"Vroooi! Kenapa kalian masang tampang gitu?!" kata orang yang dipanggil Squalo itu makin kencang.

"B- Bajumu….." belm selesai Tsuna menjelaskan, dari belakang Squalo muncul pria berambut hijau model Mohawk, "Nani nani? Ah, Vongola. Kalian pasti kaget kan? Baju yang dipakai Squalo ini rancangan terbaruku yang akan ku pakai di ajang pencarian designer dengan model Squalo~" katanya masang gaya ceribel.

"Vrooi! Banci sampah! Kau apakan bajuku?! Kenapa menjadi dress terusan?!" teriak Squalo yang baru sadar bajunya terganti menjadi dress terusan bewarna silver dengan corak bewarna ungu.

"Haha.. Aku kira kau adik Squalo.." kata Yamamoto santai.

"Ah, Squalo gak punya adik.." balas cowok yang bercita-cita jadi designer (?) itu yang bernama Lussuria.

"Lalu? Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya seorang cowok/cewek tiba-tiba yang keberadaanya tidak ada.

"Hah?! Siapa itu?!" teriak Tsuna yang (keburu) takut duluan.

"Yare yare, ini aku.." jawab cowok/cewek itu lalu menampakan dirinya dan berdiri di samping Ryohei.

"Ah, kamu Vi.. Eh, Mammon ya? Kenapa Varia ada disini Reborn?" tanya Tsuna sedikit berbisik.

"Ini Italia, dan ini markas Vongola, sudah pasti Varia ada disini." jawab Reborn masih tetap duduk di kepala Tsuna.

Setelah mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan anggota Varia dan mendengar ceramah desain dari mbak, eh, Lussuria, dari pintu masuk Vongola muncul bapak-bapak menggunakan jas hitam dan beberapa orang lainnya yang dikenal oleh anggota 'Vongola Trip', "Ba.. Basil? Otou-san?!" seru Tsuna, "Dan Lal Mirch juga?!"

"Ah, Sawada-dono! Yamamoto-dono! Ryohei-dono! Dono kasino indro!" [author capk nulis, jadi disingkat aja ya, walopun singkatannya ga nyambung].

"Ah, Tsuna! Kau dan temna-temanmu sedang liburan ya?" tebak pria berjas hitam yang tak lain adalah ayahnya Tsuna.

"Otou-san.. y.. Ya.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena saya tempe" /salah, abaikan/ "Reborn bercerita ke ayah kalo hari ini kau dan teman-temanmu memulai liburan semester." jelas ayahnya.

Tsuna bergumam sedikit dan dia merasakan hal yang aneh darinya, "Reborn, kenapa kita malah diluar terus?"

"Oh iya." jawab reborn singkat, lalu Reborn berdiri di atas kepala Tsuna dan membalikan badannya agar bisa dilihat oleh anggota 'Vongola Trip' lainnya. "Minna~ Kita terlalu buang waktu semenjak muncul wanita memakai dress terusan, lebih baik kita langsung masuk ke dalam."

"Vroi! Sampah! Aku bukan wanita!"

"Squ-chan… Jangan marah.. Kalau kamu ingin baju lagi, mama Luss akan buatkan yang baru kok"

"Vroi! Banci sampah! Bukan itu maksudku!"

.

.

.

"Tsuna, bagaimana kabar Nana?" tanya ayah Tsuna membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Okaa-san? Baik-baik saja.." jawab Tsuna tersenyum sedikit.

"Nah, minna!" Basil yang memandu perjalanan anggota 'Vongola Trip' di markas Vongola membuka suara, "Coba kaliat lihat kesini." katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah lukisan besar.

"Ha? Monalissa?" kata Ryohei cengo.

Basil geleng-geleng, "Um.. Bukan Ryohei-dono, ini lukisan 'Nonolissa'. Lukisan ini dibuat oleh Vongola ke IX alias tuan Nono. Makanya dinamakan 'Nonolissa'"

"Ceh, bagaimana bisa orang tua seperti itu melukis?" sembur Ken dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"Ken-dono, walaupun sudah lanjut usia, Vongola IX sangat jago dalam hal melukis" jelas Basil semangat, "Dan, jika kita geser 12,15 mili.."

Basil menggeser bagias sudut bawah lukisan tersebut sebesar yang ia katakan dengan perlahan, dan.. Voila! Lukisan tersebut tergeser otomatis 90 derajat.

"Sugee~"

"Nah, minna, ayo kita masuk!" tuntun Basil.

"Gelap sekali.. Lalu ini tersambung kemana?" tanya Tsuna bergidik.

"Ini akan tersambung ke ruangan Vongola IX, Sawada-dono.." balas Basil sambil mengambil sebuah obor kecil yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk.

Belum selangkah Tsuna masuk, dia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. _Apa ini?_

"Shi… shi.. shi…" Itulah yang didengar Tsuna dari telinganya, dan suara itu makin lama makin jelas.

Tsuna benar-benar yakin ada sesuatu dibelakangnya, dia menoleh perlahan dan…

"GYAAAAA!"

"Tsuna! Lambo mau permen!"

"Lambo! Kau membuatku takut tau!"

"Lambo! Dame!"

"Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di Bovino bersama yang lain!?" Tsuna berusaha melepas Lambo yang menarik wajahnya.

"Ano.. Tsuna-nii.. Ternyata Bovino sudah bangkrut kata orang-orang sekitar, dan entah mereka kemana…" kata Fuuta dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"Ha?!"

"Tuh kan, untung aku gak pernah meladeni mafia kelas teri.." kata Reborn tiba-tiba.

"Maa.. Maa.. Jangan membuat anak kecil menangis Tsuna.."

"Aku gak buat dia nangis…."

.

Anggota CEDEF lainnya (minus Lal) hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Tsuna dan Lambo. Basil yang ikutan tersenyum pun akhirnya membuyarkan insiden itu, "A.. Ano.. Sawada-dono, bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Y.. Ya-"

"Lambo-san mau permen!"

"Lambo, kalau kita bertemu Vongola IX mungkin saja kau dapat permen looh.." kata Basil bohong.

"Oke." Lambo pun dengan cepat terdiam.

.

.

.

Krieet

Sebuah pintu yang hanya ada satu-satunya di tempat itu dibuka oleh Basil.

"Halo, Vongola X." Sapa seorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Ceh, sampah."

"Ah, hai Tsuna, juniorku yang manis…"

"K.. Konichiwa… Dino-san? Xanxus? Sedang apa disini?"

"Yah, bertukar pikiran.." balas orang yang dipanggil Dino itu.

"Sampah tak perlu tau.." jawab orang yang dipanggil Xanxus acuh.

.

"Kalian sedang berlibur kan? Silahkan lihat-lihat markas ini dengan santai.." kata orang yang disapa Vongola IX.

"T.. Terima kasih Vongola kyuudaime.." balas Tsuna sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf ya, kita sedang berdiskusi, jadi bisakah kalian melihat ruangan lain?" kata Vongola IX ramah.

"Baiklah." balas Reborn, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Basil, "Oi, Basil. Antarkan mereka ke tempat lain."

"Baik-" belum selesai Basil ngomong, terdengar suara tangisan yang berteriak 'permen', yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lambo?

"Basil bodoh! Kau bohong! Kau bilang kalo masuk sini kakek itu akan memberi Lambo-san permen?!"

Basil berusaha mencari alasan dan pandangannya gak focus mencari alasan, mana mungkin kakek tua itu punya permen, apalagi anaknya yang karnivore itu. "Ng.. Haha.. Itu.."

"Oh.. Anak sapi mau permen? Sini, kakek punya banyak permen dari seluruh dunia." kata Vongola IX sambil menyodorkan beberapa permen ke Lambo, dan di pandangan Lambo permennya berkilauan seperti di surga.

"Lambo! Kau malu-maluin aja! Kenapa tadi gak minta Haru atau Kyoko-chan?!" marah Tsuna nadanya direndahkan sedikit.

"Maaf Tsuna-kun, kita gak bawa uang banyak…" kata Kyoko yang berdiri di samping kakaknya.

"Eh.. Ng.. Haha.. Maaf" Terpesona sama senyuman Kyoko, Tsuna gak bisa bantah, akhirnya dia nyerah dan membungkukan badannya ke Vongola IX, "Maafkan Lambo, Vongola IX.."

"Tak apa.." balas Vongola IX sambil memberi permen untuk Lambo.

"Guwahaha! Permen!"

"Lambo! Bilang terima kasih!" seru I-pin.

"Haha, baiklah, apakah perjalanan di markas Vongola bisa dilanjutkan?" tanya Basil tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Wah.. Hebat sekali markas itu. Pamanmu sekaya apa sih, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto seusai menjalani perjalanan mengelilingi markas Vongola.

"Y.. Yamamoto.. Itu bukan perusahaan pamanku.." elak Tsuna.

"Ceh! Dasar yakyuu baka! Ini tuh markas mafia bodoh!" balas Gokudera yang sudah balik dari tempat ayahnya.

"Minna, waktu kita disini habis, ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya, yaitu Mesir." kata Reborn mencairkan suasana.

"Mesir…" kata Chikusa dan disekelilingnya terlihat cling-cling (?) cukup silau.

"Kacamata! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Ken sambil menutup matanya karena aura silau Chikusa.

"Tidak.." balas Chikusa datar.

"Maaf semua, pintunya dikunci, jadi kita harus minta tolong Hibari-san untuk membukakan.." kata Gianini tiba-tiba dari pintu depan. "Juudaime, anda sedang berada di dekat pintu belakang dimana Hibari-san duduk, bisakah anda minta tolong padanya?" pinta Gianini sambil menunjuk bolak-balik ke arah Tsuna dan pintu yang dimaksud.

"Ah.. Ng.. Y.. Ya.." balas Tsuna memberanikan diri.

Tsuna berjalan dan bersiap mengetuk kecil kaca pintu bis yang terletak tidak jauh dari Hibari. Tapi, belum selesai dia mengayunkan tangannya ke kaca..

"A.. Ano, Hibari…san?"

Tsuna terdiam, dia memasang wajah shock seakan habis melihat sesuatu. Melihat tingkah laku bosnya, Gokudera menyusul Tsuna yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu bis. "Juudaime? Ada apa?"

Tsuna tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya bisa menggerakan jarinya telunjuknya isyarat anak buahnya harus melihat ke dalam bis.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto yang penasaran, diikuti langkah Ryohei dari belakang.

Melihat jari Tsuna yang menunjuk ke arah dalam bis, tergerak para guardian untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Hm? Hah!" Seketika empat orang itu pun diam kaku gatau mau ngapain. Seakan waktu terhenti.

Melihat insiden itu, anggota 'Vongola Trip' lainnya penasaran dan mendekat ke arah empat orang yang terdiam setelah mereka melihat ke arah yang sama seperti empat orang itu, mereka pun ikutan terdiam. Bahkan Reborn pun masang tampang cengo.

"Vroi! Kenapa kalian tidak pu- Hah?" Squalo yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung ikutan terdiam melihat kedalam bis. Tidak hanya Squalo, Lussuria yang sedang masang renda untuk desainnya pun langsung terdiam setelah melihat hal yang sama. "Ada apa Squ..chan?"

Anggota CEDEF yang paling banyak senyum pun dari pintu masuk markas Vongola pun ikut terdiam. Bahkan author pun juga.

Sebenarnya, ada apa?

Terdengar dari dalam bis teriakan seorang anak kecil menangis dan mengatak sesuatu, entah dalam bahasa apa yang tidak diketahui oleh anggota 'Vongola Trip'.

"Eomma! Eomma!" teriak anak itu.

"Oh.. Sora…" terdengar suara ibu-ibu yang ikut menangis dari dalam bis itu.

Dan… Terlihat dari luar bis, tetesan air yang mengalir dari mata Hibari. Oh my God! Hibari nangis! Walaupun dia masang wajah datar tapi serius.

Merasa dilihat, Hibird pun membuyarkan suasana chaos dengan memanggil pemiliknya, "Hibari, Hibari"

Merasa dilihat (juga), Hibari melirik ke arah luar dan dilihatnya kumpulan orang bergerombol di depan bis yang cengo dan gak tau mau ngapain.

Merasa dilihat (balik), semua orang diluar bis langsung ngacir sejauh mungkin dari bis, kecuali Tsuna yang sangat shock.

"Herbivore.. Kau mengintip…" Hibari menyeka air matanya dengan sekali usap dan terlihat aura bewarna ungu mengerikan dari balik Hibari dan pintu bis pun seketika terbuka dan hancur. "KamiKOROSU!"

"H… HUWAAA!" Tsuna lari sejauh mungkin dan dari belakang terlihat Hibari yang benar-benar marah ngibrit Tsuna.

"Gak disangka Hibari-san nangis…" kata Haru sambil berjalan ke dalam bis yang pintunya rusak gara-gara Hibari.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Kyoko penasaran.

Reborn membalas pertanyaan Kyoko sambil menunjuk ke arah TV yang tergantung di atas. "Pasti ini.."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei serempak mengeja tulisan yang tertulis di layar TV itu, "Wedding Dress Korean movie drama?"

"Ah! Haru tau desu! Teman sekelas Haru suka cerita tentang film itu, katanya bisa bikin nangis desu!" kata Haru teringat sesuatu.

"Hana juga pernah meminjamkan CD-nya, tapi belum sempat kutonton." sambung Kyoko.

.

.

.

"Minna-san~" muncul Reborn menggunakan baju ala mbak-mbak pemandu. "Kita akan meluncur ke Mesir keinginan Kokuyo Gank. Bersiaplah~"

"Aku gak minta kesana! Kacamata yang ingin!" teriak Ken sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dimaksud alias Chikusa.

"J.. Juudaime.. Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokudera ke bossnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"I.. Iya.." balas Tsuna yang mukanya bonyok lebih parah dari biasanya gara-gara di kamikorosu sama Hibari.

"Can't nobody Can't nobody Hold us down

Kal ttaekkaji kal ttkaeji gasseo nan

Can't Nobody Can't Nobody Hold us down

'Cause we keep rockin', we keep rock rockin' yeah"

Terdengar suara nyanyian burung kuning dari bangku belakang tiba-tiba yang tak lain adalah Hibird. Memang pada saat itu music yang diputar adalah lagu 2NE1- Can't Nobody.

Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan takut-takut. Menyadari hal itu, Hibari buka suara dan berkata "Lagunya untuk penyemangat perjalanan yang panjang ini."

Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' (minus Reborn dan Tsuna) membentuk O bunder dimulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Yak, minna-san~ Duduk di bangku kalian. Kita akan sampai di Mesir dalam waktu 3 jam" (gilee cepet banget..)

Dan anggota 'Vongola Trip' bersenang-senang di dalam bis sambil mendengar lagu k-pop milik Hibari.

* * *

**_Author's side:_**

Yo Yo! Bagimana chapter kali ini? Maaf kalo makin ga seru :'( maaf juga updatenya ga secepet chap 2, soalnya butuh waktu karena tujuan Lambo, Fuuta, dan Bianchi gak jelas. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, Yejin perpanjang ceritanya jadi 11 halaman, chap sebelumnya kan cuman 6 halaman ^^

Ga nyangka Hibari-san yang _cool_ itu nangis karena drama Korea, walaupun author juga dikamikorosu sama Hibarinya gara-gara membuka aib barusan..

Oke, Yejin akan membalas review readers! Makasih yg sudah review^^

**LalaNur Aprilia:**

**WHOHOHOHO! Saya nyaris keselek baju saya sendiri pas tau Hibari itu K-popers!  
Aih, aku gak gitu demen 1D... Aku demennya The Script sama P!nk, jadi, sa'karepmu saja... Lagian Hibari tetapt Hibari w  
Sumpah, Hibird. Kenapa kamu gak gantiin Siwon SuJu aja? #digamparSiwonplusFans-Fansnya  
Wkwkw. Abaikan yang tadi! XDD  
Ke Indonesia? Hati-hati kalo ketemu saya, bisa dijual jadi TKI ke Arab sana... #dihajar pake senjata masing-masing.  
Gak mau banyak cincong, keep update 8D**

A: Buat jaga-jaga aja but para directioners hehe..

Siwon? Jangan… Ntar Hibird dibunuh sama pensnya Siwon, haha

Dijual jadi TKI? Wuih.. Anggota 'Vongola Trip' hati-hati ya..

**Himeji Arisa:**

**Bwakakaka Yejin-ssi ane jg ska Kpop tp gk K-Popers..  
Sbenarnya agk nyesek jga Hiba ngomong kyak gtu scara kan ane Directionerss.. Tp sya maafkan krn kmu ada adalh bias ane #pukpukHibari  
Lanjutt**

A: Yejin juga ga bgt k-popers^^

Hati-hati ngomongnya.. Ntar kalo kedengaran Hibari di kamikorosu .

**Tsukimchi:**

**Haha. Saya suka fic-nya. Unik  
Itu Hibird nyanyi Fantastic Baby kan kan? Waktu bagian TOP kan? Kan kan? #udah.  
Hibari jadi K-popers. Lol. Menurut saya itu suatu hal yang lucu dan unik XD *ngakak gegulingan*  
Oh iya itu typo tuh. Di TAP. Seharusnya TOP. Sama Bigbank seharusnya bigbang XD saya juga k-popers kok. Sedikit #jder. Saya VIP loh #ha  
Oke sekian review saya. Saya tunggu updatenya**

A: Aih, sangkyu :3

Iyaps, btul sekali^^

Sama, Yejin jg ngakak sndr…

Aduh, maap sblmnya, itu bukan typo tjoy . Itu mmg sengaja, coba anda bayangkan, rl TOP aka Choi Seunghyun baca fic ini (walopun ga mungkin) trs dia baca bahwa seorang burung kecil kuning cocok untuk menggantikan posisi rappernya di Bigbang, itu kan ga lucu men!~ TOP yg punya bnyk fans lgs berganti menjadi burung kuning, nyesek tuh pensnya, secara saya pensnya TOP XD hehe

** meilinaputri.79:**

**Annyeong n_n Ye Jin-shii *gk papakan di panggil gitu* hibari ternyata seorang K-popers o_O*cengo* sama dong n_n mianhaeyo chapie1 aq gk ada baca aq gk OL sih oh ya Yejin-shii ada beberapa typo sih misalnya T.A.P harusnya T.O.P big bang hehe tapi gk masalah sebagai author mah itu biasa oh ya Ye Jin-shii suka Boyband/girlband apa aja? Keep Writing ya Annyeong**

A: Annyeong~ Gapapa.. Panggil apa saja ^^

Yah.. Dibaca dong hehe

Aduh, itu buka typo say, coba baca penjelasan di review tsukimchi^^

Hmm.. Banyak sih, tapi yg plg disukai 2NE1, SHINee dan BIGBANG~ Secara fandom Yejin Blackjack, hehe

**Guest:**

**senpai lanjutin critanya donk pliss jangan sampe discontinued , cerita senpai**  
**bagus banget soalnya bikin penasaran kelanjutannya **  
**sorry senpai saya baru dalam fandom khr ini jadi saya baru baca ngereview**  
**cerita senpai sekarang hehehe **  
**jangan sampe discontinued ya senpai**  
**ganbatte!**  
**jangan lupa ada saya yg nungguin kelanjutan cerita senpai**  
**sekali lagi GANBATTE! senpai**

A: Aih, makasih^^ wuih dipanggil senpai, berasa tua neh xp

Haha, ga masalah, review di chap berapa aja boleh kok~

amin, doakan saja ya^^ oke, saya ingat kamu selalu, hehe

* * *

Sekian _**Author's Side**_~ Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya^^ Mind to review this chap? Biar Yejin bisa cepet update.. Arigatou~ Kamsahamida^^

* * *

Next Chapter:

Mesir! Kok tiba-tiba Chikusa yang cuman hobi mandi ternyata memiliki ambisi pengen ke mesir? Ada apa gerangan? See in next chap!^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Mesir

New update! Hope you enjoy it^^

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer by Amano Akira**

**Fanfiction by Park Ye Jin dif fn**

**Genre(s): humor gagal, friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Warning!: OOC, gaje, typo, abal-abal, dan sebagainya**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Me..Mesir *kata Chrome***

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chikusa" tanya Chrome yang duduk di samping Ken. "Kenapa kamu ingin ke Mesir?"

"Ceh! Paling juga dia mencari ofuro berlapis emas!" balas Ken asal-asalan.

"Kau tidak tahu Chrome, Ken." Chikusa membalas sambil melihat ke Ken dan Chrome secara bergiliran, dia menghela nafas lalu menjawab dengan semangat "Mesir adalah salah satu negara yang memiliki tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi. Kabarnya juga jika kita berhasil menemukan harta di dalam piramida, kita tidak akan bisa kembali keluar dari piramida-"

"Dasar kacamata! Bukannya itu berbahaya?!" sentak Ken sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku punya rencana Ken.." balas Chikusa sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Tapi Chikusa benar." kata Reborn dari bangku depan tiba-tiba. Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' menyimak (minus Hibari)

Reborn berdiri di bangkunya sambil menggunakan baju ala mbak-mbak pemandunya dan mulai berbicara. "Mesir memang salah satu negara yang banyak dikunjungi turis karena banyak tempat wisata yang menarik."

Semua (minus Hibari) langsung membentuk 'O' dimulutnya.

"Lalu Chikusa," tanya Reborn sambil menoleh ke arah Chikusa "Kau ingin kemana?"

"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin ke patung spinx dan piramida." jawab Chikusa singkat.

Reborn mengiyakan, "Ide bagus. Kali ini Hibari juga harus ikut" lanjut Reborn sambil melihat ke arah Hibari yang sedang menikmati kumpulan lagu k-pop miliknya.

"Re- Reborn! Hibari-san kan gak suka bergerombol…" mendengar pernyataan Reborn, Tsuna langsung menolak sambil berbisik.

"Diam kau, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn melepar kapur kearah kepala Tsuna lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau pasti menyesal jika tidak ikut, Hibari."

"Hm.. Aku tidak punya penyesalan, kozou.." balas Hibari singkat.

Reborn menghiraukan perkataan Hibari dan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu walapupun ada yang bohongnya. "Kalau kita berhasil menuju ruangan yang penuh harta, lalu kita mengambil dan menjual emasnya, kau pasti bisa membeli album K-pop yang akan dirilis nanti."

'bisa-membeli-album-kpop-yang-akan-dirilis' Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hibari, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan dengan cepat,

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

.

.

"Kita akan langsung berhenti di depan piramida" seru Gianini dari bangku supir sambil mencari tempat parkir.

Chikusa yang mendengarnya tampak berdebar-debar walapun tidak dia perlihatkan.

Setelah bisnya diparkir, para anggota 'Vongola Trip' langsung turun dan berjalan menuju piramida yang diinginkan Chikusa.

"Hoi kacamata! Ayo masuk!" seru Ken dari kejauhan, sedangkan Chikusa sendiri sedang menatap patung spinx dengan pandangan kosong. Melihat tingkah laku kelompoknya, Chrome dan Ken langsung berlari kecil menuju Chikusa meninggalkan anggota 'Vongola Trip' lainnya.

"Chikusa, ada apa?" tanya Chrome dan dilanjutkan oleh Ken, "Oi! Gak biasanya kamu gini kacamata! Ayo, katanya kau ingin menuju ruang emas-emas itu kan?!"

Melihat kejadian itu, Tsuna, disusul oleh anggota guardiannya (minus Hibari) berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana Kokuyo Gank berdiri. "Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna sambil berlari kecil.

"Hei Vongola, kau tahu?" tanya Chikusa tiba-tiba pandangannya masih kepada patung spinx itu.

"He?" tanya mereka semua serentak.

"Pasti akan cocok jika mukaku yang dibuat replika dan dipajang di orang berbadan singa itu" jelas Chikusa sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oi kacamata! Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini bodoh?!" bentak Ken sambil menarik lengan Chikusa.

"Oi, Chrome, ada apa dengan Chikusa?" tanya Tsuna sambil melihat kearah Ken yang sedang berusaha membawa Chikusa.

"Pasti.. Chikusa sedang senang" balas Chrome yang tampaknya terlihat senang melihat anggotanya bahagia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yak, minna. Ayo kita masuk. Joshima Ken, bawa Chikusa sampai pintu piramida." kata Reborn sambil berjalan menuju piramida.

.

.

"Wuaaahh.. Gelap!" teriak Tsuna merinding ketakutan.

"Sugee~ Jadi ini dalamnya piramida itu?" Yamamoto berdecak kagum sambil melihat isi piramida tersebut.

"Yosh! Jika ada zombie akan kulawan dengan kyokugen!"

"Onii-chan, disini tidak ada zombie.. Adanya mummy"

"Benarkah?"

"Gupya!"

Lambo berteriak dari belakang dan anggota 'Vongola Trip' berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Lambo sudah tidak ada disana, I-Pin pun juga gak ada.

"Lambo! I-Pin! Dimana kalian?!" panggil Tsuna dan anggota 'Vongola Trip' lainnya.

"Hahi! T.. Tsuna-san! Tadi Haru lihat ada yang menarik mereka ke dalam peti mati ini desu!" panik Haru sambil menunjuk peti tegak berdiri yang dimaksud.

"Dasar aho ussi! Beraninya dia membuat juudaime khawatir!" sentak Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan beberapa dinamit dari bajunya.

"Tunggu dulu Gokudera-kun!-" belum sempat Tsuna menghentikan anggota guardiannya, peti mati itu bergerak dan keluar 'sesuatu' dari dalamnya. Melihat hal itu semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' (minus Hibari, Reborn dan Kokuyo Gank) berusaha melindungi diri dengan cara berlindung di balik teman-temannya.

"!%^&^#" [translate: beraninya kau bocah menganggu tidurku yang sudah berlangsung 100 tahun lamanya…]

"Ha? Dia ngomong apa?" tanya Yamamoto cuman masang tampang bingung.

"Gupyaaa! Tsuna tolong aku!" teriak Lambo heboh.

"Minggir." Tiba-tiba Hibari maju dan mengeluarkan tonfanya. Mimiknya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat marah dan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah mummy itu.

"Kau menghambat 'bisnis' (penjualan emas buat beli album k-pop)ku.. kamikorosu!"

Tsuna yang masih mencermati maksud perkataan Hibari akhirnya tersadar apa yang ia maksud, dan tanpa disadari mummy itu sudah menjadi debu dan Hibari membuka suara yang sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Ayo jalan."

.

.

"Nah, kita harus berbelok kesini."

"Hei kacamata! Kau yakin jalannya?!"

"Ken, aku ini berpengalaman. Kerjaanku tidak hanya bermain yoyo dan mandi atau makan sepertimu Ken. Akupun suka ke warnet mem-_browsing_ tentang piramida ini." balas Chikusa sambil fokus ke depan. (wuih Chikusa anak warnet nih, haha)

Mendengar perkataan Ken, Tsuna pun tergerak dan merasa ragu dengan petunjuk arah Chikusa. Perlahan dia membuka suara dan berbisik ke Reborn. "Reborn, kau yakin dengan petunjuk Chikusa?"

"Yah, kita harus percaya padanya. Hanya dia yang tahu jalan kan?" balas Reborn sambil duduk di pundak Yamamoto.

"Maa.. Tenanglah Tsuna, kalau kita nyasar kita ga akan mati.." kata Yamamoto santai.

"Sawada! Jika muncul zombie itu akan kulawan dia dengan kyokugen!" seru Ryohei semangat '98.

"Onii-chan.. Mummy.."

"Dasar yakyuu baka dan kepala rumput! Kita harus keluar dari sini dengan selamat tau!"

"Gawat.."

"Ada apa kacamata?"

"Aku lupa jalan…"

[gausah disebutin siapa aja yg ngomong udh ketebak kan? hehe]

**JGERRR**

"APAAAAA?!" teriak semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' (minus Hibari).

"LALU KITA GIMANA DONG?! TSUNA-SAN!"

"BALIK LAGI KE JALAN AWAL! JUUDAIME!"

"Wah gawat, aku lapar nih.. Senpai lapar gak?" Yamamoto gak nyambung.

"Hm.."

"BEGO! KACAMATA! JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI BODOH!"

.

.

**-skip time-**

5 menit berlalu dan semuanya panik sendiri. Sedangkan yang memulai keributan ini, Chikusa malah santai.

"Oi kacamata! Kau tanggung jawab!" sentak Ken.

"Hah.. Aku becanda.. Kita tinggal sekitar dua meter lagi, kalau sudah melewati kuburan. Ayo jalan." kata Chikusa sambil kembali berjalan.

Hening.

"Sialan kau kacamata!"

.

.

**[makam raja Fir'aun]**

"Hiiy.. Kok bikin merinding ya?" Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo zombie muncul! Akan kulawan kau dengan kyokugen!" semangat Ryohei berpose siap meninju.

"Onii-san.. Mummy itu jumlahnya banyak.. Ga akan mudah dikalahkan.." kata Tsuna makin bergidik ngeri.

"C.. Chikusa.." Chrome yang daritadi diam akhirnya membuka suara dan bertanya, "Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"Hm.. Entahlah, kalau kita sudah menemukan patung Cleopatra, jarak kita dengan harta sudah semakin dekat." balas Chikusa sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' langsung membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika sudah menemukan harta itu, dan mereka mulai asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kira-kira apa saja khayalan mereka?

_**[peringatan! Ini hanya khayalan!]**_

Tsuna: Wuah.. Kalau bisa aku ingin menikah dengan Kyoko secara meriah!

Haru: Hahi.. Haru ingin bertemu 'Wan Direksiens' dan menikah dengan Tsuna-san desu…

Yamamoto: Aku ingin merenovasi restoran sushi milik ayah nih! - contoh anak baik

Ryohei: Kyokugen! Aku akan membeli sarung tinju berlapis emas keluaran terbaru!

Gokudera: Kalau bisa aku ingin membuatkan juudaime istana tanpa gangguan dari aho ussi dan aho onna itu!

Bianchi: Aku ingin memiliki rumah yang besar dan hanya berduaan dengan Reborn

Fuuta: Aku ingin membeli buku ranking terbaru yang lebih esklusif!

Lambo: Guwahahahaha! Lambo-san akan membeli permen, coklat, dan snack lainnya sampai mati! [Emang kuat makan snack sampai mati?]

I-Pin: Uwah.. I-Pin akan membelikan hadiah untuk sensei Fon nanti di China..

Gianini: Saya akan membeli peralatan mekanisme keluaran terbaru dan membuat mesin baru untuk juudaime dan guardiannya!

Hibari: Hm.. Aku akan menonton konser 2NE1 dan membeli album k-pop terbaru dan musik single original 2NE1- Falling in Love di iTunes [dan baru diketahui akhir-akhir ini, Hibari seorang fanboy 2NE1 alias Blackjack]

Kyoko: Wah.. Aku akan membelikan semuanya kue terbaru di toko kue langganan!

Bagaimana dengan khayalan Kokuyo Gank dan Reborn? Mereka gak mau khayalannya disebar oleh author, jadi ga ditulis.

.

.

Melihat sepertinya orang-orang-yang-sedang-berkhayal sudah puas mengkhayal, Chikusa memberi isyarat agar semuanya memulai perjalanannya lagi dan semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' mulai berjalan dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Yamamoto sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yah.. Apa itu, Vongola?" balas Chikusa menoleh sedikit kearah Yamamoto lalu menoleh lagi ke jalanan depan.

Yamamoto sedikit ragu, dia menggaruk-garuk kecil dagunya dan akhirnya bertanya, "Dimana makam dan patung leotrata itu? Tidak mungkin kita kelewatan kan?"

"Cleopatra! Dasar yakyuu baka!" Gokudera membenarkan.

Chikusa menoleh lagi ke arah 'dua-makhluk' *author dilempar dinamit sama Gokudera*yang sedang mempeributkan masalah Cleopatra dan membetulkan kacamatanya. "Hah.. Tidak kok, jika kita memasuki pintu yang ada makam fir'aun-nya, tidak jauh akan ada patung Cleopatra dan kita semakin dekat dengan harta."

"Suge~"

"Ayo kita cari makam fir'aun itu dengan kyokugen!"

"Ceh.. Nyebutin Cleopatra saja salah!"

Tsuna yang melihat pertengkaran anak buahnya itu berusaha melerai sebelum dia menabrak sesuatu di depannya. "Sudahlah Gokudera-kun… Ubh!-"

"Ada apa juudaime?!" kata Gokudera panik.

"Ittai.. Aku menabrak sesuatu berbalut kain…" rintih Tsuna sambil memegang dahinya.

Hah? Berbalut kain?

Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' langsung mencoba melihat yang ditabrak Tsuna, dan jeng jeng… Muncul lagi dua- bahkan tiga mummy dihadapannya sambil melontarkan kalimat yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya.

"#$%$^$%&(:p!" [terjemahan: kalian menganggu tidur sang raja fir'aun"] kata si mummy nomor satu teriak-teriak.

"&*".?/! ##&*()&)*" [terjemahan: tidak boleh satu orang pun yang melangkahkan kakinya disini!] sambung mummy nomor dua ikut-ikutan teriak.

"&((#.." [terjemahan: dasar bocah, paling juga mereka iseng..] kata si mummy nomor tiga malah pasang pose santai.

.

.

Sementara anggota 'Vongola Trip' sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing, Chikusa yang gak kena 'getahnya' merasa jadwalnya berantakan dan akhirnya dia maju dan mengeluarkan yoyo tercintanya.

"Hah.. Dasar Vongola.. Minggir." Chikusa melempar yoyonya ke ujung perban si mummy nomor dua dan voila! Dalam sekejap mummy itu tinggal duaan.

"Dasar herbivore.. Menganggu bisnisku.." melihat itu Hibari langsung ancang-ancang siap menggigit si mummy nomor satu mati sekali lagi. Belum sempat si mummy nomor satu teriak minta tolong, malah udah jadi debu kena tebasan tonfa Hibari.

"#$#^^()(! ay em sory!" si mummy nomor tiga langsung membungkuk minta maaf pake bahasa inggris yang grammarnya ngaco dan kembali ke petinya.

"Ayo jalan lagi.." perintah Chikusa sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

"Wah.. Tsuna-nii! Lihat! Patung ini cantik sekali!" tunjuk Fuuta ke sebuah patung wanita berlapis emas.

"Itu patung cleopatranya.. Berarti kita sudah dekat…" Chikusa menghela nafas dan mulai berdebar-debar.

Lagi-lagi anggota 'Vongola Trip' mulai asyik dengan khayalannya masing-masing.

Selagi jalan, Chikusa membuka pintu yang cukup besar. Tapi pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Oi, kacamata, ada apa?" tanya Ken.

"A.. apakah pintunya gak bisa dibuka?" tanya Chrome juga.

"Yah.." balas Chikusa hanya menghela nafas.

**JGERR!**

Kita sudah capek berjalan tapi gak bisa dibuka?! Itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan anggota 'Vongola Trip'.

"Kalau begini aku harus…" Chikusa mengambil pose seperti memohon dan mengucapkan kalimat (terdengar mantra di telinga anggota 'Vongola Trip') yang baru diketahui ternyata itu bahasa Gibberish yang digunakan minions di film 'Despicable Me'.

Oke lupakan.

Tapi ajaib! Pintu terbuka! Dan muncul seberkas cahaya emas dari balik pintu itu. Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' berteriak senang. Tapi takdir berkata lain…

"Yee! Lambo akan mengambil permen berlapis emas sebanyak-banyaknya!" seru Lambo sambil berlari ke dalam pintu tersebut disusul anggota 'Vongola Trip' lainnya.

"Are?" Yamamoto terhenti dan tertegun melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"I.. Ini…" sambung Gokudera tidak percaya.

"A.. Apa maksudnya-" Tsuna ikutan tidak percaya, begitu juga anggota 'Vongola Trip' lainnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Makanya lebih baik jangan ikuti keinginan si kacamata ini.." tunjuk Ken dengan kesal kearah Chikusa yang sedang berbinar-binar melihat OFURO BERLAPIS EMAS LENGKAP DENGAN SHOWER!

Hening.

"HAAAAH!?"

"T.. Tapi Reborn bilang…" belum selesai Tsuna mengucapkan kalimatnya, Hibari langsung memotong dan berjalan ke arah Reborn yang sedang duduk di bahu Tsuna dengan deathglare di belakangnya. "Oi, kozou…"

"Ada apa, Hibari?" balas Reborn kalem.

"Kau.. membohongiku… ayo duel bersamaku." seru Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Tunggu Hibari-" Reborn mencairkan suasana lalu menunjuk ke arah Tsuna. "Tsunalah yang mengatakan itu padaku.."

"Apa?! Bukan aku!-"

Hibari malah percaya sama perkataan Reborn dan semakin marah. "Kamikorosu!" Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya kearah Tsuna sampai Tsuna terpental dan mengakibatkan bolongan besar di atap piramida.

"Hah.. Terimakasih Vongola, jadi kita keluar gak usah repot ke jalan awal.." kata Chikusa sambil membawa ofuro berlapis emas itu. "Chrome.. Tali.." Chikusa memberi isyarat ke Chrome sambil menunjuk lubang besar di atap piramida itu.

"I.. Iya.." Chrome mengetuk tridentnya dan muncul tali dari ilusinya.

Dan baru diketahui juga, ternyata semua hal yang terjadi adalah bagian dari rencana Chikusa.

.

.

"Hahi.. Impian Haru lenyap desu…" Lagi-lagi Haru lemas.

"Tidak apa Haru.." Kyoko menenangkan.

"Nah, minna, ayo naik ke bis. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya." Gianini membuka pintu bis dan mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

"Hoi kacamata! Ofuro ini menuhin tempat tau!" teriak Ken sambil nunjuk ofuro yang dibawa Chikusa.

"Kenapa kau yang ribut ken?" balas Chikusa sambil mengelus-elus ofuro terbarunya.

Disaat Kokuyo Gank (minus Chrome) bertengkar, tiba-tiba Reborn muncul dengan baju ala mbak-mbak pemandunya.

"Minna~ Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita~"

"Yes! Juudaime! Akhirnya Indonesia!" seru Gokudera semangat.

"I.. Iya!" Tsuna gak kalah semangat.

"Wah.. Ga sabar pengen naik bajaj dan pengen ke dufan nih!" Entah semenjak kapan Yamamoto ingin ke dufan.

"Maaf." Reborn mencairkan suasana gembira dari pemilik cincin rain, sky, dan storm itu.

"Ada apa Reborn-san?"

"Perjalanan ke Indonesia di cancel sementara, karena adanya gempa bumi di Aceh." balas Reborn.

"Hah?! Tapi kita kan gak pergi ke Aceh, Reborn!" seru Tsuna gak setuju.

"Kita menggunakan bis terbang, Tsuna. Kalau ada tsunami nanti kita diterjang." balas Reborn biasa aja.

"Gak ada hubungannya Reborn!"

"Jadi minna, kita akan beristirahat di Indonesia selama tiga hari dan istirahat terakhir di Korea Selatan dua hari. Tapi karena suatu hal, Indonesia akan di cancel dulu." jelas Reborn.

"Jadi, kita kemana?" tanya Ryohei tumbennya kalem.

"Kita akan ke…"

* * *

_**Author's Side: **_

Minna~ Arigatou udah mau menunggu update terbaru dari fanfic ini! Semoga kalian senang^^ Maaf malah makin gaje.. Tapi Ye Jin udah berusaha yang terbaik u.u Kali ini Kokuyo Gank jadi tokoh utama, kasian mereka jarang ngomong di chap sebelumnya.. *ditebas Ken*

Sumpah Ye Jin ngakak baca khayalan Hibari *dikamikorosu Hibari*. Khayalan Hibari terinspirasi dari keinginan Ye Jin sendiri, Ye Jin emang nunggu single terbaru 2NE1, makanya tulis aja disini. Muehehe

* * *

Ye Jin akan membalas review dari teman-teman^^

**meilinaputri.79:**

**Annyeong hibari nangis o_O *ngerkam hibari nangis* oh ya aq tunggu chapie brikutnya!**

A: Annyeong~ Masukin youtube sekalian xD

**Guest:**

**kyaa senpai ini saia yg kemaren  
cerita senpai makin keren deh kasi 100 jempol untuk senpai _**

A: Aih, makasih^^ Semoga kamu menikmati chap terbaru ini ya~

Sekian Author's Side kali ini~ Sampai bertemu di chapter 5!^^ Mind to RnR/follow/favorite? Sangkyu~

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Kemana ya? Masih menjadi misteri.

Perjalanan ke Indonesia di cancel, jadi akan kemana 'Vongola Trip' selanjutnya?


	5. Chapter 5 - Kemana kita?

Update~ Hoho, enjoy^^

* * *

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction_**

**_Disclaimer by Amano Akira_**

**_Fanfiction by Park Ye Jin diff_**

**_Genre(s): humor gagal, friendship_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning!: OOC, gaje, typo, abal-abal, dan sebagainya_**

**_Don't like? Don't read!_**

* * *

**Yosh! Akan kemana kita? *kata Sasagawa bersaudara***

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua jam perjalanan berlalu tapi kemana tujuan mereka selanjutnya masih menjadi misteri. Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' (minus Hibari) penasaran, dan akhirnya Tsuna membuka suara.

"Reborn… Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Dekat dengan Indonesia kok. Pokoknya kalian pasti kenal beberapa film di negeri itu. Sebab film produksi negara itu rata-rata terkenal." balas Reborn tanpa melihat ke arah Tsuna, dan baru diketahui ternyata Reborn maniak film.

"Film produksinya terkenal?" gumam Gokudera lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Hm, kira-kira dimana ya Juudaime?"

"E-entahlah.. Reborn, ayolah beritahu kami…." kata Tsuna nyerah.

Belum selesai Tsuna berbicara, dari bangku belakang terdengar suara perempuan berteriak kecil seolah mengetahui sesuatu. Dan setelah dicek ternyata itu author lupa solat, err, maaf salah. Setelah dicek ternyata itu suara Sasagawa Kyouko. "Ah!"

"Ada apa Kyoko!? Apa anjing itu menganggumu?!" teriak Ryohei sambil menunjuk Joshima Ken yang sedang makan coklat bawaannya.

"Hah?! Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain! Dasar kepala tinju!" balas Ken sambil membuka bungkusan snacknya.

"Eh.. Bukan onii-san…" lerai Kyouko.

"Ha? Lalu ada apa?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Ng.. mungkin aku tau Negara mana yang Reborn maksud…"

"Hahi! Benarkah itu desu?"

"Negara mana Kyouko-chan?"

"Ettou.. Mungkin…. Thailand?"

Hening.

"Yak, Sasagawa Kyouko benar." Suara Reborn memecahkan keheningan.

Hening lagi.

"KYOKUGEN! YOSH! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BERTEMU MASTER PAO-PAO!" suara (baca: teriakan) Ryohei menggema sampai ujung bis.

"Tapi kita disana tidak akan menemui master Pao-pao itu." seru Reborn tiba-tiba memecahkan suasana gembira Ryohei.

"Hah? APAAAAA?! Kyokugen! Kozou! Kenapa begitu?!" suara (baca: jeritan) Ryohei menjadi histeris sampai membuat anggota 'Vongola Trip' (minus Hibari karena dia memakai earphone dan baru diketahui ternyata dia menyetel lagu 'Coffee Shop – BAP' dengan keras sehingga sebesar apapun suara Ryohei tidak terdengar) harus menutup telinganya dikarenakan takut gendang telinga mereka akan pecah.

"Karena aku mendapat kabar dari master Pao-Pao yang kau kagumi itu, katanya dia sedang tidak di Thailand." balas Reborn, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi kita akan ke tempat dimana banyak gajahnya."

"Hahi! Gajah desu! Haru suuuukaaaaa gajah!" seru Haru.

"Wah! Aku juga suka!" sambung Kyouko sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Gajah? Apa mereka akan mengambil permen Lambo?" tanya Lambo gak nyambung sambil pasang wajah polos.

"Gajah tidak suka permen Lambo! Apalagi dari anak yang suka mencuri camilan orang!" celetuk I-Pin yang sepertinya puas dengan perkataannya.

"Iya benar! Nanti Lambo yang dimakan sama gajahnya!" lanjut Fuuta menakut-nakuti Lambo dari bangku depan.

"Apa?! Gamau! Gamau! Lambo masih ingin mencari permen!"

Sementara bangku tengah ribut dengan masalah apakah Lambo akan dimakan gajah atau tidak, Tsuna yang daritadi hobi nanya, bertanya lagi ke Reborn. "Reborn apakah benar Lambo akan dimakan gajah? Eh, salah, maskudku buat apa kita melihat gajah?"

"Hn.." Reborn melirik ke arah Tsuna sebentar lalu kembali menatap depan. "Kau akan tahu nanti." balasnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Minna, kita sampai di 'Elephant Nature Park'" seru Gianini sambil mendesahkan kalimatnya. Katanya sih biar 'sekseh'..

Oke ini bulan puasa. Kita abaikan Gianini.

Semua anggota 'Vongola Trip' turun satu persatu dari bis. Kecuali Chikusa.

"Oi, kacamata! Ayo turun!" ajak Ken dari luar.

"C.. Chikusa kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka gajah?" tanya Chrome sambil memegang erat-erat balonnya yang tinggal empat, err.. tridentnya

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ofuro ini." jawab Chikusa singkat.

Suasana chaos.

"Hn, aku tidak akan ikut. Gajah pasti tidak mengerti tentang k-pop." kata Hibari singkat dan acuh.

"Yasudah, sesuka kalian saja." balas Reborn yang duduk di pundak Bianchi.

.

.

"Wah.. Hebat desu! Gajah semua!" pekik Haru kesenengan.

"Dasar aho onna berisik!" marah Gokudera, lalu kembali ramah ke juudaimenya, "Juudaime, ayo kita beri makan gajah!"

"T-tapi, ini kan bulan puasa…" tolak Tsuna.

"Gajah kan tidak beragama Tsuna…" balas Yamomoto tersenyum.

"Ah, benar juga ya…"

Perhatian mereka teralih kepada suara mbak-mbak pemandu (ceritanya mereka pake bahasa Thailand, tapi diterjemahin aja ya, kasihan anggota 'Vongola Trip'nya) yang mempersilahkan para pengunjung duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"Sore semua~ Nah, kita akan mempersembahkan pertunjukan terakhir hari ini… Inilah 'Babon' (?) si gajah andalan sirkus kami!"

Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan melihat gajah muncul sambil salto, err, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan membawa bola diatas belalainya. Kecuali Gokudera.

"Tch! Bagaimana mungkin gajah sebesar itu bisa seperti itu?! Seharusnya kan gajah itu terjungkir balik sehabis berdiri #$asdhg$$%&^!" celoteh Gokudera panjang lebar entah ujung-ujungnya dia berbicara bahasa apa.

"Go..Gokudera-kun, sudahlah.. Kita nikmati saja pertunjukannya…" Tsuna menenangkan

"Maa maa.. Santai saja Gokudera, mungkin saja gajah itu dilatih atau minum suplemen bervitamin." lanjut Yamamoto yang otaknya berisi tentang olahraga.

"Dasar yakyuu baka! Mana mungkin gajah minum suplemen?! Mereka itu bukan penggemar baseball bodoh!" teriak Gokudera (lagi).

Ngomong-ngomong… kok sepi?

Hmm.. Ternyata Ryohei daritadi membeku. Penyebabnya karena tidak bisa bertemu master Pao-Pao. Melihat kakaknya terdiam, Kyouko cemas dan bertanya, "O..Onii-san, daijobu?"

"E…engh…" balas Ryohei sekenanya, sepertinya dia menyesal banget.

Melihat keadaan chaos, Reborn punya ide dan akhirnya dia menuju pundak Ryohei dan berkata, "Ryohei, habis ini kau bisa bertarung dengan gajah yang bernama 'Babon' itu. Dia adalah asuhan master Pao-Pao." Oke, itu bohong.. Tentu saja gajah bernama 'babon' itu asuhan pemilik taman gajah ini.

Dan dengan mudahnya Ryohei percaya, "Yosh! Akan kulawan 'Baban' itu kyokugen!"

"Onii-san, 'Babon'.. bukan 'Baban'.." Kyouko membenarkan.

Ryohei tidak mendengar perkataan adiknya dan langsung ngeloyor menuju arena dimana gajah 'Babon' itu berada. "BABAAAAAAAAN! AYO BERTARUNG MELAWANKUUUUU!"

"Oniiiiiiii-saaaaaan~ 'Babon'! Bukan 'Baban'!" Kyouko membenarkan lagi sambil berteriak dari bangku penonton.

"Ma- maaf tuan! Tapi anda tidak bisa masuk ke arena ini!" seru mbak pemandu yang shock melihat keberadaan Ryohei.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI SEBELUM MELAWAN 'BABAN'! AKAN KUTAKLUKAN KAU DENGAN KYOKUGEN! UOOGH!" Seru Ryohei semangat sampai seluruh penonton harus menutup telinganya.

"A.. Anu.. Tapi nanti manajer marah…" kata mbak pembawa acara bingung.

"Tidak apa *(nama pembawa acara)*. Penonton akan sangat menikmatinya." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut perak sambil makan marsmellow(bener ga tulisannya?) dan di dadanya berpasangkan pin bertuliskan 'manajer'.

"Pak Manajer!? B.. Baiklah.. T.. Tapi…"

"Akan kubunuh kau jika tidak melakukan perintahku…" Byakuran glare.

"Eh.. Maksud saya bukan tidak mau melakukan perintah anda… Ng-" Mbak pembawa acara ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi tidak kuat melihat glare orang yang bernama Byakuran.

Si mbak pembawa acara mulai melanjutkan acara yang dia bawakan walaupun tampang lesu. Disaat itu, Reborn tiba-tiba loncat dan duduk di pundak Byakuran. "Terima kasih Byakuran. Kau kemanakan manajer yang asli?"

"Hn.. Zakuro, Kikyo, dan Bluebell yang mengurusnya." Jawab Byakuran santai sambil menikmati marsmellownya.

**[Sementara itu di gudang….]**

"Mmmf! Mmmf!"

"O-ho, kalau kau berisik aku tidak mau menanggung akibatnya." Kata Kikyo sambil membetulkan make-upnya.

"Buu~ Manajer gendut dan payah blee~" Bluebell ga nyambung.

"Bluebell! Ngapain kau disini?!"

"Biarin aja blee~ Zakuro payah!"

**-skip-**

**[Kembali ke arena]**

"R.. Reborn! Kenapa ada Byakuran-san!?" kaget Tsuna ketika melihat Byakuran dan Reborn bergabung duduk di bangku penonton.

"Yo, Vongola. Kau mau?" sapa Byakuran sambil menawarkan marsmellow.

"HIIIEEE! T.. Tidak, terimakasih Byakuran-san!"

"Oi! Sedang apa kau disini?!" teriak Gokudera karena khawatir bossnya akan dibunuh Byakuran.

"Yare.. Kami sedang berlibur. Lagipula Kikyo juga ingin bertemu Mario Maurer (?). Sekali-kali aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan anak buahku juga." balas Byakuran sambil makan marsmellow.

"Tch!"

"Maa Maa.. Sudahlah Gokudera.. Lebih ramai lebih bagus kan?" kata Yamamoto mencairkan suasana.

"Hahi! Kakak Kyouko akan bertanding desu!"seru Haru tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryohei dan gajah didepannya.

"Onii-san~ Semangat~" seru Kyouko menyemangati.

"Tch, dasar kepala rumput ada-ada saja!"

"Haha…"

"Maa.. Jarang-jarang kita melihat pertandingan kan?"

Dan para anggota Vongola Trip (minus Hibari dan Ken karena mereka ada di bis, plus Byakuran) duduk manis melihat salah satu anggotanya sedang bertanding secara brutal di arena.

.

.

.

"GAJAH SIALAAAAAAN! AKU DIBEKEP BELALAINYA SECARA TERUS MENERUUUUUSSS!" teriak Ryohei ditempat parkir menuju bis.

"Onii-san, tidak apa kok~" Kyouko menenangkan.

"Pada akhirnya senpai kalah ya.." kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Tch, sok-sok-an melawan gajah sih.. Kau membuat juudaime menunggu lama tau!" marah Gokudera.

"APA KAU BILANG KEPALAAAA GURITAAAAA?!"

"Onii-san! Gokudera-kun.. S..Sudahlah.. Lagipula onii-san sudah berjuang dengan baik kan?" seru Tsuna menenangkan anggota guardiannya.

"K.. Kalo juudaime berkata seperti itu…"

"Tch! Akan kulawan murid master Pao-Pao itu lain kali!"

Sementara para guardian berisik, Gianini mengambil kunci bis dan mendapati Hibari sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Kalian lama herbivore… AKu sampai sudah menghabiskan tiga drama korea yang satu disc berjumlah 20 episode selama menunggu kalian… Kamikorosu!"

"HIEE! MAAFKAN KAMI HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

Sementara Tsuna mencoba mencari alasan agar cloud guardiannya itu tidak marah, anggota 'Vongola Trip' yang lain malah 'lempeng' naik ke bis tanpa membantu Tsuna sekalipun.

"Hiee! Kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku?!" teriak Tsuna mencari pertolongan.

"Kamikorosu!" Hibari yang sudah terlihat marah mengambil tonfanya, tapi tidak lupa dia menggosok gigi, eh, memasukan film drama korea yang habis dia tonton ke saku seragam sekolahnya.

.

.

**[Di bis]**

Tsuna sukses wajahnya bonyok untuk kesekian kalinya. "Juudaime, daijobu desuka?" tanya anak buahnya yang tak lain adalah Gokudera.

"Ng.. Y.. Ya.. Entahlah.." jawab Tsuna sekenanya.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan kemana, Vongola?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari bangku belakang dan dikenal oleh seluruh anggota Vongola Trip. Ya, itu Byakuran.

"B- Byakuran-san! Kenapa kau ikut?!" kaget Tsuna.

"Yare.. Kan kami sudah membantu kalian tadi, boleh dong kami ikut berlibur~"

"Tentu saja, Millefiore." balas Reborn tiba-tiba sambil menggunakan baju ala pemandunya. "Kita akan ke Indonesia sekarang~ Kita akan ke penginapan terlebih dahulu untuk beristirahat minna~"

"Boo~ Indonesia? Bluebell mau bertemu mas Ello!" seru Bluebell dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"O-ho~ Aku sudah bertemu Mario Maurier. Sekarang kalau di Indonesia aku mau bertemu Mario Tegar. Mario Melata juga boleh" lanjut Kikyo yang sepertinya baru diketahui suka dengan orang yang bernama Mario.

"Hm.. Karena dulu aku mantan peternak dan petani, aku jadi ingin bersosialisasi dengan para peternak dan petani disana." lanjut Zakuro lagi. Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi capres Indonesia 2014-2018.(bener ga periodenya?)

"Yah~ Pergilah sesuka kalian" balas Byakuran sambil memakan marsmellownya.

"Yes! Indonesia, juudaime! Aku ingin membongkar rahasia pembuatan Candi Borobudur!" semangat Gokudera.

"Aku ingin coba naik bajaj, tapi ingin ke dufan, tapi ingin liat ondel-ondel. Tapi sekarang juga ingin ke TSB Bandung. Katanya permainan indoor terbanyak di seluruh dunia kan?" seru Yamamoto berbinar-binar.

"YAMAMOOTOO! OTAKMU KENAPA DIPENUHI OLEH TAMAN RIA?!" teriak Ryohei dari bangku belakang.

"Santai senpai~ Senpai juga pasti ingin kan?" balas Yamamoto santai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ya.. Pengen sih.."

"Tch, herbivore berisik!" marah Hibari sambil bergumam dan mulai mengencangkan musik di earphonenya.(Dan baru diketahui ternyata dia sedang menyetel lagu 'Boys Meet U – SHINee' yang debut di Jepang)

"Pokoknya bersiap saja minna~ Kita akan disana selama tiga hari~" kata Reborn lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

_**Author's Side:**_

Yo minna~ Gomennasai! Lama update T^T Soalnya Yejin sibuk~ Pokoknya do'akan saja chapter selanjutnya cepat update ya~ Hihi. Maaf juga ceritanya pendek dan makin gaje, alay, abal, typo, dan genrenya gadapet. Tapi Yejin baru nyadar ada Millefiore disini.. Oya, berhubung cerita ini dibuat udah dari bulan puasa, jadi maaf ya ada yang berhubungan dengan puasanya, hehe

Yejin bales review2nya ya^^

**- LalaNur Aprilia:**

** Yaaaahhh... Kok Indonesia di cancel?! Gak seru, ah! #ngambek**

** Eh, sebelumnya maaf dulu nih kemaren gak review... #plaaak!**

** Sumpah! Khayalan Hibari... ABSURD! Whuakakakakakakkk!**

** Keep update!**

_**A: Santai mbak~ Ada specialnya kok, muehehehe~ Iya gapapa, santai aja^^ Hahaha, iyanih absurd banget, Yejin juga sampai ngakak-ngakak**_

_**- **_**meili****naputri****79**_**  
** _

** Annyeong author-san hoho oke ntar aq upload ke youtube n_n  
hibari:herbivore klo qmu upload Kamikorosu*ngerempas handycamdibanting ampe hancur*  
me:hueeeee handycam q  
hibari: *pergi nonton drama lagi*  
me:hoho untung masih ada cadangannya*evil laugh* oh ya aq suka bngt ama nih chapter kesian bngt si mummynya jadi debu semua gara2 di kamikorosu oh ya aq mau copy lagi deh buat cadangan hoho paypay**

_**A: wkwk, okelah~ sangkyu nee^^**_

**- Guest**

** pasti ke korsel kan ya kan? ya kan? ya kan?**  
** update kilat ya senpai ga sabar neh**  
** hehehe senpai kasi bumbu sho-ai dikit donk**

_**A: Wah anda salah :( Duuh maap banget ya, Yejin baru apdet sekarang T^T. Sho-ai? Hm.. Ntar ganyambung sama genrenya dong, hehe**_

**- MidoriAo31_  
_**

** Ao:NOO!Kenapa ke Indonesianya di-cancel?!  
Midori:Sayang disini ga ada Tsunami tuh..  
[Ni dua orng GAJE memang tinggal di Aceh]  
Ao:M-midori..Author-san,lanjut yaa!  
Midori:Penasaran gimana reaksi Hibari di Korsel..  
Ao:GANBATTE!**

_**A: Duh~ Jangankan kalian, Yejin sendiri penasaran banget Hibari gimana di korselnya, BUAHAHAHA~ /tertawa membahana/ siip~ keep follow and favorite and review aje~ muehehe^^**_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Uwooghh! Di Indonesia tiga hari! Ngapain aja mereka? Apakah Gokudera akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan rahasia pembuatan candi borobudur? Apakah Yamamoto bisa mengunjungi semua tempat yang dia inginkan? Apakah anggota 'Vongola Trip' akan bertemu Yejin di Indonesia?

Oke abaikan.

RnR, follow and favorite please~^^


End file.
